Saigo no Uta
by vocalosuki
Summary: Voici une réécriture du mythe d'Orphée, où Kaito et Meiko sont des programmes dans un ordinateur. Kaito ne voulait pas la perdre. Tout mais pas elle. Pourquoi avait-elle été mise à la corbeille? Il avait bien l'intention d'aller la chercher...


**J'avais dit sur mon profil que je posterait certains travaux scolaires, en voici un! C'est une réécriture du mythe d'Orphée!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Kaito et Meiko ne m'appartiennent pas...**

* * *

Kaito était conscient de vivre dans un ordinateur, de n'être qu'un programme créé pour plaire aux humains. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Car dans cet espace restreint et vide, il n'était pas seul. Meiko était toujours là à ses côtés, rendant agréable chaque moment qui passait. Tout deux avait été créés pour chanter, et étaient surnommés _Vocaloid_. Pourtant, ce jour là, quelque chose clochait. Elle n'était nulle part. Kaito eu beau chercher partout, il ne trouva aucune trace de sa compagne. Elle était la chose qui comptait plus que tout au monde pour lui, plus encore que la musique, c'est pourquoi il s'inquiéta vivement de ne pas la voir. Elle lui manquait. Énormément. Ses doux cheveux bruns, ses yeux noisettes, son sourire… Il savait qu'il n'était pas censé ressentir de sensations humaines, alors pourquoi? Pourquoi avait-il aussi mal? Désespéré, il se tourna vers la seule personne capable de le renseigner, son créateur. Il ouvrit une boîte de dialogue, espérant que l'homme derrière l'écran le remarquerait.

[Maître, où est Meiko?]

La réponse ne tarda pas et celle-ci, s'il avait été humain, lui aurait glacé le sang.

[On a supprimé son programme. Le prototype n'était pas concluant. Un nouveau programme est en cours, avec un design plus intéressant, celui d'une jeune fille plus jeune et plus originale, avec une voix plus humaine.]

Supprimé? Meiko était… morte? En termes humains, c'était le cas. Kaito se sentit défaillir alors que des larmes numériques coulaient le long de ses joues. Désespéré, il s'adressa encore à son créateur.

[S'il vous plaît… Laissez-lui une autre chance… Il doit bien rester des traces d'elle quelque part? Il y a toujours moyen de la faire revenir, n'est-ce pas? Je vais chanter pour vous comme jamais auparavant, si je peux le faire elle le peut aussi, non? Je vous en supplie… Juste une dernière chance… Elle en vaut la peine…]

La réponse mit plus de temps à venir cette fois, comme si l'homme, assit sur sa chaise, réfléchissait. Finalement, il accepta d'écouter Kaito. Le _Vocaloid_ se mit alors à chanter. Mais ce n'était pas sa voix électronique, un peu dérangeante, qui sortait cette fois, mais une voix purement humaine, voire angélique, divine. Il chanta, mettant tout son cœur, pour autant qu'il en ait un, dans cette unique prestation, car tous ses espoirs reposaient dessus. Il chanta, la voix si vibrante d'émotion que l'homme derrière l'écran en fut ému, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Enfin au bout de quelques minutes, il se tut et attendit la réponse.

[D'accord. Il reste une copie de son programme sous forme de fichier dans la corbeille. Tu peux y aller, mais à une seule condition. Tu ne dois pas ouvrir le fichier avant de l'avoir sorti de là, sans quoi il sera supprimé définitivement. De plus, tu ne retourneras pas dans la corbeille après, peu importe la raison. Est-ce bien clair?]

[Oui maître, parfaitement clair. Merci infiniment.]

Kaito bondit de joie et se dirigea aussitôt vers la corbeille. Il avait toujours eu un peu peur de cette endroit, qu'il aimait à comparer au royaume des morts chez les humains. Tout ce qui y entrait finissait toujours par disparaître au bout d'un certain temps, alors il ne s'en était jamais approché. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, il y alla sans hésiter. Meiko passait avant tout. À l'intérieur, il fouilla parmi les différents fichiers avant d'en trouver un qui semblait correspondre. Il s'en saisit, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, il fut pris d'un doute. Et si ce n'était pas le bon fichier? Il le regarda attentivement. En bas de l'icône, il était écrit Vocaloid_MEIKO.V1, alors il se dit que ce devait être le bon, mais… Il n'était pas sûr. Et ça l'inquiétait énormément. Il ne pouvait quand même pas sortir avec le mauvais fichier, il ne pourrait plus aller chercher le bon ensuite… Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas faire ça, mais ne put s'en empêcher. Il songea qu'en ne jetant qu'un petit coup d'œil rapide, il n'y aurait pas de conséquences. Il ouvrit donc le fichier, malgré l'avertissement. Bien mal lui en prit, car alors que Meiko apparaissait aussitôt devant lui, elle se mit bien vite à disparaître. Il tenta de la retenir, de lui saisir la main, mais ne parvint pas à l'atteindre. La dernière chose qu'il eut le temps d'apercevoir fut son sourire, un sourire doux et conciliant, pour lui montrer qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Après tout, il avait affronté sa peur pour venir la chercher, alors comment lui en vouloir? En se décomposant en pixels et disparaissant, les dernières pensées de Meiko furent de regretter ne lui avoir jamais dit à quel point il comptait pour elle, à quel point elle aurait aimé exister à jamais avec lui, malgré le fait qu'ils n'étaient que des imitations d'humains n'étant pas censés ressentir d'émotions. Elle ne put en dernier réconfort lui offrir que son sourire, alors qu'il la regardait désespérément. Kaito fut sorti de la corbeille, mais ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Il ne fit pas attention à ce que son créateur lui écrivit, trop sous le choc de ce qui venait de se produire.

[Je t'avais prévenu. Maintenant, chante encore, comme tu l'avais fait.]

Mais Kaito ne chanta pas. Le regard dans le vide, il ne bougea pas. Nul ne sait combien de temps il resta ainsi, à se lamenter, à se détester pour l'erreur qu'il avait commise. Plus aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, mais peu importe le temps passant, Kaito ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir. Il se sentait seul, désespérément seul, et n'avait plus envie de rien. S'il avait été humain, il serait mort depuis longtemps, mais il était un programme et ne pourrait pas mourir de lui-même, existant aussi longtemps que son créateur le désirerait, et probablement même plus. Était-ce donc ça, l'amour? Était-ce donc si puissant, si destructeur, si cruel?

Au bout d'un certain temps, d'autres programmes furent ajoutés, mais il ne leur porta aucune attention. Ils essayèrent bien de sympathiser avec lui, de le tirer de sa torpeur, mais il refusait tout contact avec eux. Ils finirent par se lasser et le laisser à son chagrin. Puis, un jour, la boîte de dialogue s'ouvrit et le créateur écrivit un dernier message à l'intention de Kaito.

[Si tu ne chantes plus, tu n'es plus d'aucune utilité. Tu seras supprimé.]


End file.
